


集合啦，鲈鱼森友会！

by MoreRainyDays



Series: Chef龙与不穿衬衫的花季少年 [4]
Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreRainyDays/pseuds/MoreRainyDays
Summary: 在哪里龙和熊猫都要在一块。
Series: Chef龙与不穿衬衫的花季少年 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120541
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	集合啦，鲈鱼森友会！

**Author's Note:**

> 算是和生日系列以及懒得补档了的B站up主系列共享一个世界观吧。

-  
樊振东终于结束了漫长的寒假回到了上海。他拖着重重的行李箱，在门外就解了口罩，以为能迎来热烈的一个拥抱和热吻，结果他的男朋友只从卧室里大喊了一声“你回来了啊”，甚至没有出来看他。  
樊振东把鞋子一甩，气势十足地冲进卧室准备诘问他男朋友是不是变心了，然后发现他男友正盘腿坐在床上，皱着一张脸在狂按游戏机，他面前的电视屏幕上，一个小人正朝着面前的河甩鱼竿。  
樊振东目瞪口呆。他指着屏幕，手指轻微颤抖：“马龙……你你你就为了钓鱼忽视我？”  
马龙十分紧张地盯着屏幕，甚至都没看他：“啊，我哪里忽视你了，我不是跟你打招呼了么。”  
樊振东气到说不出话来。他抱着胳膊一屁股坐在马龙身边，忍不住跟着屏幕上的字阴阳怪气地念起来：“不是鱼露，是鲈鱼哦！”  
啪。马龙怒气冲冲地放下了手柄，起身去客厅看他的面包。樊振东更气了，但是面前的小人还兴致勃勃地举着鲈鱼在朝他炫耀。最近动森的消息刷得到处都是，他一直都有点好奇，本来也打算回了上海跟马龙一块体验一把，没想到马龙一声不吭自己先上了岛。樊振东又在心里给马龙加了一条不仗义的评价，他拿过手柄，开始探索这游戏。

没一会马龙听见樊振东咚咚咚地跑了过来。马龙心里还有点气，但是他们这么久没见了，这点小情绪实在不算什么。他打开烤箱的门，一阵麦子的甜香溢了出来，打算用新烤好的面包哄哄樊振东。但樊振东没像以往吵着要先尝，马龙回头一看，看见樊振东手里拿着switch，屏幕里一只熊猫正坐在椰子树底下打瞌睡，小小的气泡不断从他嘴边升上来，实在可爱得紧。但樊振东一脸严肃：“马龙，你居然背着我养别的熊猫！”  
马龙：“……”  
樊振东：“你必须给我解释清楚！”  
马龙：“面包吃么。”  
樊振东：“……吃。”

樊振东咬了一大口面包，毅然决然地向马龙宣布他要在“恶魔中的噩梦”岛上建个小号，马龙点头：“行啊，咱俩可以一起当噩梦。”  
樊振东噎了一下：“这倒也不必。”  
马龙把水往他身边推了推，侧撑着头看他脸颊鼓鼓地吃东西：“那你要叫什么名字？”  
樊振东冥思苦想半天，决定给自己的角色起名叫“本岛唯一熊猫”。马龙没忍住憋出一个白眼和嗤笑并存的表情，樊振东不满地冲他嚷嚷：“只会给自己起名叫‘恶魔中的天使’的人可没资格笑我！”  
马龙摸摸鼻子：“我又不是笑名字起得烂，明明是笑你什么飞醋都吃。”  
樊振东叉着腰：“你为了这游戏都没冲上来欢迎我！”  
马龙抱着他亲了一大口：“这样行不？”樊振东刚从冰箱里翻出一块马龙留给他的芝士蛋糕，尝起来非常甜。  
樊振东哼哼了两声：“差不多吧。”  
马龙把switch又端了起来：“那我先把鱼钓了。胖达*跟我要一只鲟鱼，我刷了半天了都没刷着，每次都是鲈鱼**，气死我了。”  
樊振东：“……马龙，你听听你说的是人话么！本岛唯一熊猫在这！你旁边！”  
马龙已经开始往入海口跑去：“我老感觉送给胖达这条鱼他就会给我照片***了！！”  
樊振东：“再见，我收拾行李箱去了。”

*动森里的小熊分类里有一只熊猫，名字就叫胖达。  
**实际上刷出鲟鱼的入海口只会刷出黄鲈鱼。  
***动森设定里岛民的好感度达到最高之后有一定概率会送给岛主自己的照片。

-  
樊振东收拾完行李，使用暴力手段（挠痒痒）把游戏机从马龙手里抢了过来。  
他跟狸克对话良久，精心挑选了自己的形象，终于在背包里装了一个属于自己的小帐篷。他问马龙：“诶，你说我家放在哪合适？”*  
马龙被他赶去做蛋糕，正守着厨师机打发蛋白，隔着嗡嗡作响的机器朝他喊：“你随便挑呗，反正后来可以搬。”  
樊振东昂了一声点开小地图，发现马龙剩下的五只岛民基本被他安排在右上角的山上，除了一只——  
胖达。  
胖达的房子跟他的房子离得特近，都在服务中心旁边。樊振东摸了摸脸，发现自己的嘴角咧得老高。但他决定在其中横插一杠，他把自己的小帐篷放在了马龙房子的另一边，他仔细看了比胖达的房子还要近一格。他满意地拍了拍手：明明我才是马龙最心爱的熊猫。  
这时候马龙端着面糊一边搅一边过来看了一眼：“诶你怎么放这了。”  
樊振东凶巴巴的：“怎么，离你的房子近还不行啊。”  
马龙有点好笑地看他：“也不是不行，主要我打算搬家来着，这离服务中心太近了，我想在这块放个喷泉的。”  
樊振东昂了一声：“那我跟着你搬不就行了？”  
马龙：“你知道你还要还房贷吧，你现在可在住帐篷呢。”  
樊振东：“……知道。”  
马龙：“你现在有钱么？”  
樊振东：“……没有。”  
马龙笑眯眯：“搬一次家要五万铃钱哦，你有么？”  
樊振东：“虽然我没有，但是你……”  
马龙继续笑眯眯：“我有是有，但是你知道吧谈感情伤钱。”  
樊振东暗自磨牙：“你的意思是我自己的钱自己挣呗。”  
马龙理所当然地点头：“玩这个游戏没有辛苦创业期就相当于没玩过，我还在帮你创造游戏体验。”  
他开始往厨房走，突然想到什么回头看他：“不然这样吧，我雇佣你，你抓到一条鲟鱼，我就帮你还前两次房贷？”  
樊振东愤愤地抓过手柄：“你别妄想用金钱收买我！我这个原配才不会帮你追小三！”

樊振东兢兢业业抓了半天各种蜻蜓和蝗虫，跑去商店一看每只一百二十块。他眼前一黑，决定发挥自己准博士高超的资料整理能力，开始全网阅读各种攻略。马龙把蛋糕送进烤箱各种工具扔进洗碗机之后回来，发现他的男朋友一本正经地对着电视在平板上写着什么。  
马龙：“……不要告诉我你在做笔记。”  
樊振东白了他一眼：“这么简单的游戏还用得着我做笔记么？我在画规划图。””  
他往旁边移了个位置，示意马龙坐过来：“你看，我们已知不同鱼刷新的场景有五种，大海，悬崖，入海口，河流，还有池塘，但是显然你这个岛屿的悬崖水域小了点，我打算……“  
马龙：”……鲟鱼你抓到了没。“  
樊振东：”……龙哥我再也不嘲笑您钓到鲈鱼了。“  
马龙翘着二郎腿哼唧了一声，拆下另一半手柄调出主人物的界面来。他指挥着小人往入海口跑，樊振东趴在他身上一块盯着屏幕，然后他指着那个鱼影说：“这么大，应该是鲟鱼了吧？”  
马龙已经激动得摩拳擦掌：“我觉得是。”  
他小心翼翼地控制着方向，反复走位之后才对着鱼的方向甩了鱼竿。樊振东看了一眼屏幕，转头看向马龙的脸——马龙闭上了眼睛，睫毛微微闪动，嘴唇微微撅了起来——  
樊振东一时忘了他们是在打游戏，直接亲了上去。  
马龙吓了一跳，手里下意识就按上了A键。鲟鱼本来还在试探咬钩，这一下立刻潜入水底消失无踪，水面上只剩一圈波纹还在回荡。  
马龙跳了起来：“樊振东！你还我的鲈鱼！不对，是我的鲟鱼！我都气糊涂了！”  
樊振东拽他胳膊，想继续这个亲吻：“还还还，一会就还。”  
马龙拒绝配合，他把手柄塞进樊振东怀里：“现在就还！”

在马龙去给蛋糕裱花的一个半小时里，樊振东勤勤恳恳地在沙滩上挖了一背包又一背包蛤蜊，在DIY工作台付出了无数辛勤的汗水，换来了100个鱼饵。敲完最后一次A键，他可怜巴巴地拿着机器去找马龙：“够了吧，100个鱼饵总能钓上来鲟鱼了吧。”  
马龙没忍住在他鼻尖上挤了朵奶油小花：“眼睛花了吧。”  
樊振东一脸委屈地点了点头，抬手蹭了奶油抹到了马龙脸上：“那亲亲我。”  
马龙生出一种真的在养熊猫的错觉。他绕过裱花台抱了抱他男朋友：“哟这么久不见还学会撒娇了，这我要能抱得动你肯定把你抱起来放在桌子上亲。”  
樊振东仰着脸，让马龙的奶油味的吻落下来。然后他掐了一把马龙的手臂肌肉：“要不你试试，搞不好可以。”  
马龙非常做作地从头到脚打量了他好几遍：“坦白说吧樊振东，隔离胖了几斤？”  
樊振东拂袖而去：“哼！”

马龙把一切都打包好之后回到卧室，发现樊振东手里还攥着手柄，倚在他们的玩具大熊上打瞌睡。  
樊振东应该是自己画了两顶帽子，他的小人头上戴着的棒球帽上画着一只咧嘴笑的熊猫，樊振东的小人的帽子上有一只蓝绿色的条状生物，马龙勉强判定那是一只龙。电视屏幕里他们俩的小人站在一块，海浪正温柔地在他们脚边起伏着，远处的天空已经被夕阳染成橙红色，整座岛沐浴在柔和的金色光线之下。  
他俯身去搂樊振东的腰：“小樊，我们去床上睡好不好。”  
樊振东迷迷糊糊睁眼：“你做完啦。”  
马龙点点头：“大头一会过来就把这些蛋糕面包都拿走了，我剩下的任务就是陪你。”  
樊振东搂住他的脖子，在马龙拉他起来之后顺势扑进他的怀抱里。  
他的脸颊在马龙的肩膀上蹭来蹭去。他深吸了一口气，说：“马龙，有你的空气味道都不一样了。我可真想你。”  
马龙收紧他的手臂，心柔软地一塌糊涂，但是嘴上还在说：“昂，这隔离了几个月真的专修情话了呗。”  
樊振东对着他的后背拍了一巴掌：“说人话马龙。”  
马龙笑起来：“好好好说人话。“  
他的声音也软下来：“我也想你，特别特别想你。”  
马龙轻轻拍着他的后背：“还睡会不，你要睡会我就去做晚饭。想吃什么？”  
樊振东在他脖子上咬了一口：“想吃你。”  
他的手已经伸进马龙的衣服里，覆上他脊背。  
马龙问他：“那晚饭呢，你还能不吃晚饭？”  
樊振东义正严辞地开始解他的衣服扣子：“叫外卖，支持当地服务行业，刺激经济人人有责。”  
两个人意乱情迷滚到床上的时候才意识到游戏还没关，任天堂轻柔的下午五点的音乐响彻在背景里。马龙抬眼看了一下屏幕，发现游戏里的胖达扛着捕虫网，正走进画面里。  
他推开樊振东的头：“等下我去关个游戏。”  
樊振东又凑过去：“开着呗怕什么。”  
马龙指指屏幕：“……不要带坏未成年小熊猫。”  
樊振东抬头，看见胖达正一脸好奇地绕着他俩转圈，一步三回头。  
樊振东：“……”  
他扯上薄毯把他们俩裹起来：“觉悟吧马龙，什么理由我都不会放你走的！”  
他怕马龙打他，只敢在内心多嚎一句：“好好看看，我才是马龙最爱的熊猫！”

*动森设定每台机器只能建一个岛，但是每个账号都能拥有一个人物，每个人物都有自己的家，但是岛屿实际的控制权还是在主账号（建岛人物）手里。

-  
后来在门外徘徊数十分钟没人管的大头非常低气压地进屋收走了待寄的蛋糕面包，看向樊振东的眼神里写满了“妲己”“褒姒”“杨玉环”的批判。  
樊振东戳了戳马龙的腰：“为什么他只这么怨念地看我。”马龙移开他作乱的手指，异常淡定：“因为他对我敢怒不敢言。”  
樊振东吃惊：“原来我们两个中间看起来比较好欺负的那个人是我么？”马龙也吃惊：“这还有悬念？”  
樊振东仔细回忆了一下许昕林高远和他一众损友对他俩的态度，突然意识到好像是这样没错。他大惊：“可是你看着这么像白面馒头温和绵软的，怎么会这样！”  
马龙揉了揉樊振东的脸：“昂你说谁像白面馒头呢，白胖胖的发面包子同学。”  
樊振东想起自己刚刚就在无声压迫下挖了一个半小时鱼饵，才意识到自己收到了多少无形的阶级剥削。他肯定发言：“我以前没有透过你的小白兔外表看本质。你只有外形像月兔。*”  
马龙佯装吃惊：“你原来不知道我切开黑。”  
他指挥游戏里的小人做了一个“阴笑”的表情：“但是你知道的太晚了，小熊猫。你已经接受了我的邀请，是我的岛民了。”

他们俩点了一大堆烧烤，一边吃一边看攻略。樊振东咬了满满一嘴肉串，吐字不清地跟马龙说：“马龙，你知道有只动物叫阿龙么。”  
马龙凑过来：“这游戏里有龙？”  
樊振东指给他看：“鳄鱼。”  
马龙嘴角一阵抽搐：“……是不是，有点丑？”  
樊振东兴高采烈：“不要嫌弃人家丑嘛。”  
他想起来问：“诶马龙，你刷了多少张票刷到胖达的？**”  
马龙说：“嗯？没几张。初期没有多少里程嘛，我记得好像是我去的第二次资源岛遇见的。”  
“这就是缘分吧……然后你就邀请了？”  
“昂，遇见你了还能不带回家啊。”  
“是不是我不在家特别想我。”  
“……是。”  
樊振东攥着拳头：”你再去买块地，我要去资源岛试试我能遇见谁。我们要是遇见阿龙了就把它带回来好不好。“  
马龙嘴角抽搐了一下：“……啊？”  
樊振东鄙夷地看他：”你个重度颜控，你这样的在游戏里是会被鄙视的知道么。“  
马龙：“我知道。但是你摸胸而论，我要是长那样，你喜欢我么？”  
樊振东：“……心灵美也是很重要的吧……”  
马龙：”你果然是贪图我的美色。我去买地了。“  
樊振东作出尔康手：“不，马龙你要相信，我也贪图你的灵魂，和厨艺。”  
马龙跟狸克对话到一半想起来，眯着眼睛看樊振东：“你赚到多余里程了么，就想去资源岛。”  
樊振东：“嗯……好像没有。”  
马龙按A的手一顿：“这样吧，我们等会去钓鲟鱼，要是五条以内我能钓到呢，我就赞助你五张机票。”  
樊振东：“一言为定！”  
说不上樊振东的运气是好还是不好，他们刚跑到出海口，就发现鲟鱼的影子在那等着。樊振东忍不住嚷嚷起来：“这意思是说我一下午的辛苦努力根本没有派上用场是么！”  
马龙一脸严肃：“我再次重申我闭上眼睛是为了专心感受手柄的震动，不是什么男孩子闭眼睛就是要你亲他的勾引你的意思，不要精虫上脑，懂了么。”  
樊振东说：“有一说一，你要是想让我精虫上脑不需要多做什么，直接开口跟我说就行了。你出现在我身边就是在勾引我。”  
马龙翻了个白眼作为回应。  
一阵水花响动之后一只比他们俩长得还大的黑色鱼类从水中一跃而到了马龙手上，小人得意洋洋地向着屏幕展示：“钓到鲟鱼了！”  
马龙异常喜悦地截了张图，收杆就往胖达家跑。樊振东还沉浸在震惊当中：“我天，这游戏里的鱼还能这么大的么。”马龙这边已经喜气洋洋地把鲟鱼交给了胖达。  
屏幕上的熊猫开心得冒出了花花，即使樊振东立场坚定也被可爱到了。胖达摸了摸兜，最后真的掏出一张照片递给了马龙：“不知道怎么回报你，就送你一张胖达的照片吧！”  
然后樊振东一半甜蜜一半酸溜溜地看着马龙一路疾跑冲回了家，然后把照片摆在了他家客厅正中间的茶几上。  
樊振东问他：“我的照片呢。我们家客厅都没摆我的照片。”  
马龙没忍住又笑了起来：“你是不是真是个小傻子啊。”马龙起身去拿他的钱包：“自己看。”  
樊振东笑嘻嘻地打开他的钱夹，在照片夹层里看见了一张真-熊猫的照片。  
马龙补充：“昂，我在卧龙照的，怎么样，我的摄影技术不错吧。”  
樊振东以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之响叮当之势跳起来用手边的抱枕狠狠拍了马龙的脑袋：“马龙你给我过来你看我不打死你！”  
马龙大笑着跑开：“我岛唯一熊猫饶命！是嫌本天使拍的不好么！”  
樊振东没仔细翻，在那张熊猫照片的后面，还有一张照片，上面的男孩抱着巧克力大熊不撒手，眼睛弯弯，特别快乐。那是他搬进来的第一天，马龙没忍住偷偷拍了一张，印出来在背后写了日期，放在了钱夹深处。

*月兔是动森岛民里一只非常可爱眼睛圆滚滚的白色兔子。  
**动森里两种货币道具，铃钱和里程。里程可以用来兑换资源岛机票，在资源岛上会随机遇见小动物，遇见了喜欢的就可以自行邀请，没有及时邀请的话系统也会自己塞小动物。

-  
樊振东真的把那只有点丑的鳄鱼邀请了回来，花光了马龙用于赎罪而主动赞助的20张机票。第19张的时候他们遇见了茶茶丸*，马龙的眼睛都在放光：“小樊，我们就邀请他吧。”  
樊振东拒绝：“不要，我要龙。”  
马龙：“你想好了就20张机票，地主家也没有余粮了。”  
樊振东：“花光了没遇见我就再攒呗，总能遇见的。”  
马龙叹了口气：“你也不用对一只那么丑的我这么执着。”  
樊振东：“你看看这个阿龙也是悠闲系，来了之后可以和胖达一起每天看看花钓钓鱼满脑子都是吃的。”  
马龙：“你知道这个性格英文翻译是lazy吧。”  
樊振东：“我每天被我导和你压榨得这么惨，还不能找一只阿龙陪胖达一起懒么！”  
马龙败下阵来：“东哥，勇敢地飞吧！”  
然后他真的在第二十趟资源岛之旅上碰见了那只鳄鱼。樊振东指着屏幕：“不，他不是鳄鱼，他是一只真的龙。你看他有龙角的！”  
马龙摸着下巴绕着他转了一圈，诚恳地点了点头：“我也承认这是只龙。”  
“而且没那么丑。”  
“确实没那么丑，就有一点丑而已。”  
“马龙你能不能对你自己友善一点！”  
“太违心的话我也说不出来……”

但是马龙出资了二十万块给他们搬家。在樊振东的指挥下，阿龙和胖达住到了一块，马龙和樊振东的房子搬到了一块。  
耗时四天的大工程结束之后马龙看着一脸满足跑去写论文的樊振东，把他本来想问的一天到晚和我待在一块不腻么的问题咽了回去。太扫兴了，樊振东一定不喜欢这个问题。  
马龙也知道樊振东会怎么回答。  
他默默去冰箱里拿了冷藏好的巧克力泡芙，看着樊振东开心得眼睛发亮。他跳起来，擎着手臂转了一圈，是动森里的一个表情。马龙跟着他也转了一圈，还配了音效：“铛铛。”  
樊振东眨眨眼：“要是让大头看到你这个样子，肯定头都要吓掉。”  
马龙把泡芙递给他：“那为了保护他，我还可以对他再凶一点。我真是体贴。”  
“你好好学习，”他说，“我去录个视频，好久没更新了。”  
樊振东问：“那我是不是又有新的东西吃了？”  
马龙佯怒：“我看你跟胖达没啥两样，脑子里就想着吃。”  
樊振东嘿嘿一笑：“是啊，不然你为什么也那么喜欢胖达。你每天给他送的礼物都是最贵的我都看到了！”

-  
在Chef龙的最新更新里，他烤了一盘胖达头像的马卡龙，还做了一只胖达打瞌睡形象的翻糖饼干。全程弹幕都在嗷嗷直叫Chef居然也打动森了，真的好羡慕会做的人喜欢哪只岛民就能直接二次创作表白。  
有人在评论底下提醒他小心任天堂的最强法务，Chef龙破天荒地回了评论：“胖达我也不会卖，不会侵权的。”  
弹幕的最高点出现在最后十秒，在黑屏之后马龙还加了个小彩蛋。抱着龙形抱枕打瞌睡，头一点一点的樊振东，和在大树底下排排坐，一个睡觉一个看书的胖达和阿龙一起出现在了屏幕上。  
Chef龙的那条评论底下还有几十条评论：“为什么up要做翻糖和马卡龙，你还不懂么。”  
“肯定是生活里糖分溢出了……”

樊振东还不知道。他写了很久论文，闲暇时间都在岛上换着花样钓鲈鱼。他有一次偶然点开服务处旁边的留言板，看见马龙在那写过很多公告。  
他上岛的第一天写：“我上岛啦，小樊要是知道肯定忍不住嚷嚷我怎么不带他一起玩。”  
四天后他画了一只歪歪扭扭的熊猫：“看见胖达就想起小樊，希望他平平安安能早点回来。”  
又过了一个礼拜他画了一堆流星：“今天岛上流星雨，许了很多愿。但是不能说，说了就不灵了。”  
“看到其实还有几只熊猫，只不过都是大熊，不知道该不该邀请。”  
“小樊今天也上岛了，但是他嫌弃我的岛名，我看出来了。”  
最后一条是今天早上：“今天西施惠说岛上有流星雨，小樊也能一起许愿了。”

樊振东咬着笔尖，开始期待起夜色降临来。  
他也在留言板里写：“我们许的愿一定都能实现。”  
不知道马龙什么时候能看见。

**Author's Note:**

> 都会都会实现！


End file.
